Lightning Strike
Lightning Strike is a melee attack, but one that has the secondary effect of launching projectiles which deal damage based on your weapon damage. Skill Functions When the melee attack is made, three lightning projectiles will shoot out in a ~85 degree arc, traveling in a straight line untill they strike an enemy. Unmodified projectiles will do 70% of full weapon damage, of which 50% is physical and 50% is lightning damage (the bolts benefit from added damage, e.g. as from aura's), against any target struck. Linking a Lesser Multiple Projectiles or Greater Multiple Projectiles support gem will multiplicatively reduce the damage of each projectile and spread further projectiles out within the 85 degree arc. Cannot Miss: This applies only to the projectiles launched after you initiated the strike. Swinging in enemies' general direction will result in projectiles with a hit/miss chance equal to that of the skill itself. Projectiles that miss will be dissipated without doing damage. Converted Damage: Like all converted damage, the lightning portion of Lightning Strike's damage will be modified by both lightning damage and physical damage increases. Furthermore, the damage done by the lightning bolts is considered projectile damage (instead of melee), therefore any Strength bonus does not apply. Skill Interactions Dual Wielding: Dual wielding attacks with Lightning Strike will alternate the weapon being swung. Life on Hit: The stated amount of life on hit will be restored for the initial hit and for each projectile that strikes an enemy. Piercing Projectiles: Lightning Strike projectiles which pierce an enemy and strike another will do the usual projectile damage to all enemies struck. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 10 || 29 || 11 || || 9,569 |- ! 2 | 13 || 35 || 11 || 3% || 18,908 |- ! 3 | 16 || 41 || 11 || 6% || 33,871 |- ! 4 | 19 || 48 || 11 || 9% || 56,446 |- ! 5 | 22 || 54 || 11 || 12% || 89,302 |- ! 6 | 25 || 60 || 11 || 15% || 135,415 |- ! 7 | 28 || 67 || 11 || 18% || 283,759 |- ! 8 | 32 || 75 || 11 || 21% || 453,996 |- ! 9 | 36 || 83 || 11 || 24% || 703,128 |- ! 10 | 40 || 92 || 12 || 27% || 1,061,223 |- ! 11 | 44 || 100 || 12 || 30% || 1,570,760 |- ! 12 | 47 || 106 || 12 || 33% || 2,286,879 |- ! 13 | 50 || 113 || 12 || 36% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 53 || 119 || 12 || 39% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 56 || 125 || 12 || 42% || 9,935,033 |- ! 16 | 59 || 132 || 13 || 45% || 21,343,930 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 13 || 48% || 50,689,250 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 13 || 51% || 90,043,412 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 13 || 54% || 147,026,187 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 13 || 57% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Fixed a problem with evasion related to Lightning Strike. |- | align=center|0.9.12h || * Fixed a bug where Lightning Strike's projectiles would always miss when you use it for the first time in a while. |- | align=center|0.9.12b || * Fixed a crash with Lightning Strike that would occur with specific two-handed mauls. |- | align=center|0.9.11 || * The damage penalty on its projectiles is now 30% rather than 20%. |- | align=center|0.9.10b || * Fixed a bug where Lightning Strike's melee attack would always hit. * Lightning Strike's projectiles now always hit if the melee attack hits, otherwise they perform an accuracy roll. |- | align=center|0.9.10 || * Fixed a client crash that could occur when using Lightning Strike while standing on a patch of fire. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Reduced damage penalty on projectiles from -50% to -20%. |- | align=center|0.9.6e || * Fixed a client freeze that could occur if a nearby party member was using Lightning Strike. |- | align=center|0.9.6c || * Fixed a bug where Lightning Strike's damage was displayed wrong. |- | align=center|0.9.6 || * Lightning Strike has been added to the game |} Category:Strength skills Category:Melee attack skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Projectile skills Category:Skills Category:Attack skills